


How That Scene In The Alley Should Have Gone

by unpopularopinions101



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, couldn't get this idea out of my head :'), so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpopularopinions101/pseuds/unpopularopinions101
Summary: A re-imagining of that scene in the alley where Graves gives Credence the necklace with the hallows symbol on it. My tribute to this ship and this fandom :')





	

Percival Graves, who was really the evil wizard Gellert Grindelwald, leaned over to whisper in the ear of the boy before him. 

"Join me, Credence. Touch this necklace and I will know to come to you." 

He tried to shake off the feeling that he was falling for this boy. He couldn't allow himself these feelings. He had an evil agenda, for Merlin's sake. And Credence Barebones was a child. 

Credence just stared at the older man, hesitating, before making up his mind. He grasped the necklace and then

picked up Percival Graves and SLAM DUNKED HIM INTO THE NEAREST DUMPSTER because goddamn he is a creepy old fart and, honestly, stranger danger. 

Then Credence, who is a child even if he's older than 10 and was getting really fuckin uncomfortable with how close Graves was getting, shuffles off into the darkness and is probably much better off than being with the Literal Worst Person You Could Ship Him With. 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> no but fr. why is this ship so popular
> 
> anyone wanna explain it to me because i am thoroughly disturbed. 
> 
> this is also a very lowkey tribute to that one star wars kylo/rey fic where it's just her picking him up and slamming him into a dumpster but i can't find it anywhere so if anyone knows what it's called please let me know


End file.
